


And They Were Kind, Kinder Than They Had Any Right To Be

by Most_Likely_Satan



Series: The Potter Twins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Events, As in a fanfiction of a fanfiction, End tags for first chapter, They're not actually dead, but they in this one they won't wake up for many years, idk though - Freeform, probably full metal alchemist, technically can be considered Major Character Death I guess, this was gonna crossover with something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: There are so many Alternate worlds out there, let us see where our twins land next.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, These are the only guaranteed pairings, everyone else will be "canon" on a case-by-case basis
Series: The Potter Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And They Were Kind, Kinder Than They Had Any Right To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building A Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830783) by [Most_Likely_Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan). 



> I can't think of any warnings... Temporary character death technically but they're actually just sleeping so... take that as you will?? I guess?? It's written in a tone that reminds me of character death somehow, but still

_**"The exhilaration carries him all the way back down the mountain again, and stays with him for the journey home. It doesn’t feel like slipping chains back on, to land in the Dursely’s back yard, concealed in a shadow.** _

_**It feels like he’s a bird, soaring for the first time. Like nothing could possibly tie him to the ground." A Trebled Soul - sprx77** _

Ron and Hermione walked around afterward searching for Harry, Hydrangea, and Draco who had disappeared shortly after the battle ended, about fifteens minute into their search the trio were found sleeping in a near circle around a tree, one that reached so high it didn’t truly seem to end as far as Hermione could tell, but then again, magic was strange sometimes. Harry was sitting up straight head and shoulders against the strangely tall tree, with Draco in between his legs, one leg up to provide the two balance, and Hydrangea curled into the both of them with her arms curled around Teddy, who had finally been retrieved from Severus near the end of the battle.

“We should wake them up ‘Mione,” Ron said, though he made no move to do so, he yawned as well. “I don’t think they’ll wake up Ron. I’m so tired, maybe I ought to take a nap with them, join us?” She said both sat down on the trunk of the tree, as Ron settled on her shoulder she thought to herself that everything felt right.

Only a second or two later did Fred and George and Lee appear in what was in an awfully large clearing, full of warm fragrant flowery scents and a rather large tree if a bit familiar tree, “Could use a bit of a kip boys, this looks good a place as any.” Lee said, gesturing to the five kids already there. Fred nodded once and move to sit next to Ron, Lee next to him, and George next to him Fred and George both leaned onto Lee, who tilted his head down and fell into a gentle rest. None noticed the gently fallen flower petals.

Moments later five more stumbled along with to the siren song of the wind through the beautiful trees, Blaise, Pansy, their girlfriend Ginny, Blaise’s boyfriend Neville, and their lovely friend Luna.

“We should join them,” Blaise said as he moved to lean on Harry’s side, sure that Harry wouldn’t mind. “Yes, that sounds nice,” Pansy said as she laid in Blaise’s lap pulling her hat out of her bag and handing Blaise, a black wide brim panama hat. Luna gently guided Neville along to the tree as their friends fell asleep against a Warriors Nest.

A tree Neville had read about back in his fourth year, a tree that only appeared to warriors in need of rest, and healing. It would take care of them, and keep them safe, and there was absolutely no way to fight against such a powerful thing, unless you were Luna, but then, the fae are like that, though he didn’t doubt that she would casually rest among them the entire time as well, because, well, _Luna_ was like that.

“Don’t worry Neville, all will be well,” Luna said in that dreamy voice of hers. He wonders sometimes if her voice is as magic as the rest of her as he sits own and lifts Pansy’s legs onto his, as Luna curls onto his shoulder, just before he falls into a deep slumber he tilts his head up to the sun, and sees a phoenix sweeping the grounds. He has no need to wonder who she searches for, sends out a whistle soft as the wind, and is asleep before she lands.

—————

Years go by, almost nineteen since the battle ended on that cold winter’s day, almost nineteen years since The Twin Commanders, and Their Generals were found against a Warriors Nest asleep. No one could be sure if they were happy the war was truly over, or if they were sad that the thirteen children they’d found were the leading commanders and generals of an adults game of War.

Molly Weasley took over as Charms teacher, prodigy that she’d been she was an even greater professor, she commonly brought snacks for her class to eat while she explained theory as she found it helped limit talking, and, in her deepest hearts, it helped ease the pain of having so few mouths to feed. She visited her children, many that they were , at the end of every day, weather permitting as per her husband's request, to clean off the random debrief, and tell them about her day as there’s always something interesting happening in Charms, even if that something is, for once, nothing. She thinks sometimes, that they can hear her, there were all those rumors after all, and once, she swears she heard a disgusted murmur of maroon that sounded so like her Ron she cried. Still knitted him a maroon sweater though, at this point, it’s a tradition.

Percy Weasley headed the department of Muggle and Muggleborn Integration, where a very select group of people are sent to observe the households of Muggleborns, and either have them taken into one of the many orphanages, or introduce them to the wizarding world a year (or more depending on magical strength and whatnot) before their children are set to attend Hogwarts. It was a fantastically well-run department. Though he made sure everyone thought he only visited on Holidays and birthdays he went to the tree in the forest whenever he felt particularly stressed, or after a nightmare kept him awake far too long. His husband is the only one who knows, though he dutifully pretends he has “No idea where Percy’s run off to, what do mean?”

Oliver Weasley-Wood was quite proud of his husband Percy, and their children (Of which Percy is certain have duplicated, but he’s not entirely certain nor does he want to be a bad dad, plus the children are always, or at least mostly always, happy whenever he picks them up from primary school on his way home from work, and thus, hasn’t asked. There are nine, and he knows each one of their names, favorite foods, and has enchanted a stuffed animal for each of them.), and his Quidditch team The Appleby Arrows, of which he was Captain and Keeper of. He visits The group whenever he has a particularly interesting Quidditch match, and he also visited the night before he (Very publicly) proposed to Percy. Sometimes he thinks they laugh a little. They do. (Oliver adopts any quidditch obsessed child willing, and at this point, Percy is Certain he's doing it, no matter that Oliver charms them to look like the two of them if someone looks too closely, "You can't adopt an entire quidditch league Oli!" "Not with that attitude!" At least they have the money, and between them, Bill, Fleur, and their parents the children are never left alone in the rebuilt Weasley Manor too long, sometimes Charlie fucking pops up outta nowhere with a dragon baby in a fucking onesie, because, apparently, that's what we fucking do now!)

Sirius Lupin-Black and his husband Remus Lupin-Black are each pioneering the department of magical creatures, and vastly improving the way magical creatures are treated, Sirius originally started doing so to improve things for his husband and came to realize he’d found a passion he hadn’t considered before. Pulling one over on stuffy old racist purebloods. Remus quite enjoys teaching alternating between Hogwarts and Cambridge with his best friend Nymphadora Tonks the mother of his and Sirius’ child, Teddy Lupin-Black. Each is saddened by the loss of their children greatly and visit almost as often as Minerva, and Molly. They always end up crying a little.

Narcissa Malfoy often brings gifts and accessories made from the flowers and plants in her garden, she sometimes hosts tea with all the mothers of their saviors, even leaves a chair open for Lily Potter, who she knows must’ve been an amazing woman to create such wonderful children. She brings Lucius every holiday, even though he barely speaks a word on those days, and every birthday, where he leaves presents he saw that reminded him of the little rugrats that occupied his halls so often.

He does not say it, but occasionally he and Severus sit under a nearby tree and speak of anything and everything and nothing. It is calming for the two of them to feel the volatile magic of their thirteen wards. Narcissa never brings it up though.

Minerva McGonagall took to being headmistress with all the grace of her animagus form, she still hadn’t aged a day it seemed, still ambiguously somewhere in her late thirties to early forties, though on days where she looks especially tired she almost looks like she's in her fifties. She was still strict but kind, watchful and wary, curious and intelligent. Every Saturday evening she ventured into the forest to tell her children stories of her week. She is well aware that she is heard, she is well aware that they are fine, but she is also well enough aware that she misses each and every one of the little shits. She hopes she'll meet them again wherever it is they end up waking up. She hopes they are granted the happiness they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered sending them to the Inuyasha universe for a bit too, but I don't know, regardless this is just one end that could've been, it's not considered canon to the series I promise!!!


End file.
